No Love Lost
by Hitokiri Dark Empress
Summary: Gods, how could she be so stupid to think that even if she pushed him onto the tracks that she would get off scott-free? Dr. Bumby never died, instead they both live together at the home. AU Alice/Bumby. Rated M for mature themes.


No Love Lost

Disclaimer: Don't own American McGee's Alice Madness Returns. It belongs to Spicy Horse and those money sucking humps at EA. **Pukes at thought**

**A/N: **Something I saw on Tumblr that got me to rethink the "relationship". Somehow Dr. Bumby never met his end at the Moorgate Station and Alice never became a mindless doll. They're in a dysfunctional relationship, the whole I hate you but I'll fuck your brains out type. Blame urbanuss for her fic Monster. She inspired the whole thing, and Ary88 for her awesome fan-art on Deviantart. I really shouldn't be writing this when I have finals but God damn you Bumby! He's a monster I tell you!

The game lacked something to make Dr. Bumby a truly chilling villain. I decided to make Dr. Bumby into a smart, evil, arrogant, son of a bitch. You would think a sociopathic psychopath would have something up his sleeve when his evil plan is exposed. But I'll chalk that up to EA's incompetence. As soon as Summer hits, I'll get my writing spree on. **Oh and trigger warning. Contains dubcon, swearing, claustrophobia and porn.** Hopefully I'm not TOO OOC with these two. Don't forget to review!

* * *

'Another session with the "good doctor"...bastard. I have half a mind to run away far from here. America doesn't sound too bad.' Alice morosely thought as she slowly walked towards Doctor Bumby's office. Too bad she knew better to run away, the last time she did that Dr. Bumby had locked her in the room for a fortnight. Time-out he called it, all the better for not striking her. After that, she despises small dark places with a fiery passion. She couldn't even lock her door if she wanted to. The walls would close in on her, and she would feel as if she was buried alive. She hated that room. It was small and dark. With no light whatsoever, leaving her with no sense of time or any contact. Wonderland didn't bother letting her in, after what she did to save it. Ungrateful ingrates, see if she will save them again... She was ashamed of herself when she flung herself in his arms crying and begging not to be put there again when her punishment was over. Even more humiliating was the marathon sex they had afterward, after she regained her senses...and the feeling between her legs.

She wasn't a virgin, not after being made his personal sex slave. And that was right after the whole Moorgate Station fiasco. Gods, how could she be so stupid to think that even if she pushed him onto the tracks that she would get off scott-free? She should have known Dr. Bumby had made several fail-safes. That was how he managed to not get caught after all these years. Even if she did kill him, she'll be either be sent back to the asylum or hung thanks to his back up plan. In the event he goes missing or dies, she'll get the blame along with abusing the orphans to boot. The smug wanker, giving her the ultimatum. The asylum or stay at the orphanage and just go on as usual...along with being his mistress. She should have picked the asylum instead.

Gods how she hated him, she wishes she could just **leave. **Unfortunately, reality doesn't work like she wanted it to. Every escape attempt she ever tried failed, and she would either beaten or thrown into the room. She briefly wonders if it would be better if she would just hang herself leaving Dr. Bumby to explain the predicament to the police, before she could dismiss her thoughts, she sees **him** just sitting in his chair smirking like the Cheshire Cat. Wouldn't she give for her Vorpal Blade...

"Ah, there you are Alice. You're late."

"Excuse me for not answering your every beck and call!" she retorts, crossing her arms very much like a child.

"Now, now Alice. Is that any way to talk to your lover like that? You look like you need a cuddle." Holding out his arms wide for her embrace. Alice just stood there, shooting him filthy looks.

"**Now** Alice." His face darkened, matching the tone of his voice. Alice hesitated, debating on whether to defy him. Losing the fight, she reluctantly crawled onto his lap. Puts her head on his chest while he holds her waist. "Isn't that better?" he teased while caressing her thighs. Alice just stiffened, hoping he wouldn't do anything. 'Fat chance, that. Wonderland. Go to Wonderland, go to Wonderland' she chants in her head. Slowly forgetting where she is. She could feel the pull of Wonderland, finally freedom!

Angus Bumby noticed her unresponsiveness, 'Oh no, you won't you little bitch! You're going to stay here and like it!' Quickly having one hand shoved between her legs, he rubbed her quim bringing Alice out of her reverie. Gasping, Alice grabbed his shirt and tries to ignore his continuous rubbing.

"Hng...don't...stop...bastard..." She pants, trying to close her legs. Poor girl has forgotten she was sitting on his lap. "Don't stop, you say? As you wish, darling" Angus then inserted two fingers inside her, fully enjoying this. Alice arched her back emitting a small whine at the intrusion.

'Bastard! Why does he make it feel so **good**? Two can play at that game...' Alice undid Bumby's trousers and grabbed his hardened length and started stroking it furiously. It was worth it, having him to suddenly stop. Now she has the upper hand, she refuses to let him win. She kept her pace for a while until she squeezed...**hard**.

He was enjoying the treatment Alice was giving him, such soft hands stroking him. His psychotic little slut, such a firecracker in bed. He's glad he hasn't whored her out, to have other men sample his divine temptress? Never!

'My beautiful nymph...so soft...wait-GODDAMMIT!' Pain beyond his imagination, flooded his senses. The little bitch had the nerve to hurt **him**!

Enraged, Angus grabbed Alice's throat choking off her air supply, intending to show her who the master is. She struggles to get air. "Listen here, you little slut. You're alive because I **allow** it. I don't care how much you hate me, I don't care if how much you cry and bat those pretty green eyes of yours. If you misbehave again, I will lock you up in that room and forget you. And if I **EVER** find you try to leave me, _**I will choke the very life from that pretty little throat of yours.**_** You...are...MINE! Do you understand?" **

Alice could count the number of times she has been truly frightened on one hand. The fire, the Red Queen, the Jabborwock, the asylum. And yet...not one of them could even compare to the monster that is Angus Bumby. She tries to get any air but fails, tears running down her cheeks, she wishes she could be taken away from here. She wishes he would carry out his threat. Death is surly preferable than being here with him.

Dr. Bumby studied Alice's face for a moment, her lips turning a pale blue. What a waste to kill a lovely creature. Releasing her, he pushed her off his lap. Alice sucked in air greedily, then curled up into a ball sobbing at her misfortune. He took a few deep calming breathes, had he held on any longer he would have killed her. His day was NOT going well at all. Determined to salvage his wounded pride, Angus pulled Alice up to her knees and wiped the tears from her face.

"Are we going to behave now Alice?" Pulling her face facing towards him. Alice refuses to meet his eyes, shutting them tightly. She chokes back a sob.

"Alice, do we need a **time out?**" Alice shook her head, she wishes the ground could swallow her whole.

Angus smirked, seeing how frightened Alice is. Her fear excites him, almost as much of her passionate nature. "Alice, will you behave now?"

"...yes." She whispered, admitting defeat. She hates this weakness. She hates herself.

"Good girl, now the only lip I want from you is here." Angus pushed Alice's head down to his apparent arousal.

"You know what to do Alice, any teeth and I will rip them out." He threatened, he wasn't in the mood for any more resistance from her.

Alice meekly complied. Grabbing his length, she proceeded the suck the tip. Angus firmly grabbed her head and shoved his member inside her mouth. Alice learned not to gag while sucking him off, so she relaxed her throat and kept to the pace he wanted. There was one heart-stopping moment of panic when she accidentally grazed him. He almost pulled out, but she grabbed his hips. He gave her a hard look wondering if he would have to punish her. She sucked and tongued his slit furiously trying to appease him. After Angus relaxed his grip on her, Alice resumed deep-throating him. Wanting to not get punished, she hummed.

The vibrations her throat made, it nearly drove him insane. It was too much, he came hard into her mouth. Utterly spent, he slumped in his chair. Alice was lapping up the last bits of his seed. Big green eyes looked up at him anxiously, as if waiting for something. He closes his eyes for a moment, savoring the memory. He looks at the clock, he has ten minutes left before the next session with the little brats. Alice fidgets, wondering if she would have her teeth pulled out.

Angus pulled his trousers up and readjusts his clothing. He pulls Alice onto his lap and kisses her deeply. She makes no resistance, he could taste himself in her.

"What a good mouth you have Alice. I believe you earned yourself a reward. Lie on the desk, make it quick now. I couldn't let you go unsatisfied now can I?" He teased while Alice widened her eyes at the news. She wasn't going to be punished after all! She didn't dare try to press her luck any further. She hurried to lie on the desk. Just because she hated him, doesn't mean that she couldn't enjoy the sex.

He had to act fast, the children know better than to open the door. Alice never locks the door during their session. Still, he'd rather not have to observers on their own private moment. Skirt pushed up, undergarments off, and his mouth on her sex...perfect. She tastes so sweet, he can feel her getting wetter by the second. He flicks his tongue up her inner walls, feeling her quiver in excitement. He doesn't waste a drop of that precious love honey leaking out of her. His beard lightly scratching her clit.

'_This_ is pure bliss.' Alice thought as Angus was expertly massaging her clit with his tongue. She could feel the coarseness of his beard moving across her petals. His tongue invading her inner walls. Oh, how she loves it when he reaches that spot! He teases her mercilessly, lightly touching but not enough to let her to climax She grabbed his head and urged him to go deeper. But the despicable man stopped! Angus grabbed her hand and sucked her fingertips while looking lasciviously at her.

"Alice, don't think I haven't forgotten that little incident. But I'll let you come if you could spell out the word I'm going to write inside you. I'll go slow, so do try to concentrate."

Alice whined in protest as he gave her a teasing lick. It wasn't fair! Angus merely smirked at her while stroking her sex.

"Alice...what's the first letter?" His tongue sliding inside her again. She squirmed, trying to concentrate. All lines, three-triangle-shaped? Vowel!

"Ah-hng-A!"

He grinned as he gave a particular hard suck. "Good...next letter?" Licking just outside her inner folds.

"Oh!"

"O? No... sorry Alice." As he pulls away slowly. Alice sobs.

"NO! That's not what I meant! N! Please!" Alice desperately trying to finish this torture, her hand moving downward. Angus grabbed both her arms and held them firmly to the desk. She squirms and writhes in frustration. Pitying the wanton woman before him, he resumes his little game.

"Next letter?"

"G!"

The next letter, he made sure to make it slow as possible as he hears Alice whimper. He can see her hands clawing at his desk, knuckles white.

"Hmmm-U!"

He grins, lightly sucking her before giving her one last teasing lick.

"Good girl, last letter Alice and say the word out loud."

Alice was in a daze, just one last letter. One more and this torture will stop. A-N-G-U. It had to be S! God, let it be S! She feels his tongue slithering inside her.

"S! The last letter is S!" Alice couldn't take this anymore. She feels like exploding.

"Come now Alice." Dr. Bumby smiled as he finishes the job.

"ANGUS!" Alice screams as Dr. Bumby touched her most sensitive spot. Her vision went completely white as her orgasm washed over her. Dr. Bumby eagerly lapped up her juices while Alice lay limp on his desk. Juice still dripping on his beard, he kisses Alice once more before putting her under garments back on. A quick glance at the clock, one minute to spare. He gently taps Alice's face.

"That concludes our little session Alice. Now leave. I have other duties to attend to." Pulling her off of the desk. He's done with play time, now he has to go back to work. He will have Alice satisfy him later tonight. He'll make it up to her later. He'd rather not see her give any type of affection with another suitor. Spiteful wench...

Alice was gobsmacked. Her astonishment quickly turned into anger. Well! See if she cares! 'There is no love lost in this relationship!' She thought angrily as she storms out the room. 'Bastard! Inconsiderate wanker!' Tears run unknowingly from her cheeks. Why she stayed at the Houndstitch Home, she didn't know. But deep down inside, she knew the awful truth. She wasn't an innocent girl anymore, she was ugly on the inside hiding behind a facade. In truth, she's just like him in a way. Neither of them care for anyone. Dispassionate about the dreary realty they both live in. She had her Wonderland retreat, but that was a lie for a naive child. Now nineteen, nearly twenty. She saw the ugliness in humanity and in herself. What a pair they make! Her family's murderer and her.

In the end, they needed each other. A never-ending battle between wolves fighting for dominance. She will never love him, just as he will never love her. Yet they clung to each other for some sense of normalcy. Sometimes reality isn't like the fairy tales children read. The villain rarely gets his comeuppance and the heroine rarely saves herself. A miserable pair, the both of them. But they were content with what they have and that was enough for them.

End

* * *

A/N: Done! I'll probably spawn a drabble collections later. There's a lot in this dynamic I can exploit. I already got several prompts in my head. Some crack, some not-so. I think it would be really interesting to explore this dysfunctional relationship. Shit, some women go through tons of bullshit relationships and still stay with a lunatic for years until they got killed. So please review! Critiques, criticisms, any helpful feedback. Flames on the obvious pairing choices are not welcomed here. Any flamers can go jump onto the train tracks.


End file.
